Levianta Catastrophe
The Levianta Catastrophe was the name given to the sudden destruction of the Magic Kingdom Levianta. Resulting from the candidate selection for the seventh Project 'Ma', the ensuing explosion led to the decimation of the nation, eradicating the legacy of the Second Period it harbored. History Origins In response to the prophecy of disaster made by Queen Alice Merry-Go-Round, the Leviantan Senate established Project 'Ma' around BT 005 to incarnate the twin gods, Levia and Behemo, as humans to cleanse the forbidden ark, Sin, which had broken in a crash. After the first project's failure under the direction of Adam Moonlit, Seth Twiright replaced him, and more projects continued. As the years progressed, the next five projects were faced with numerous setbacks, suspensions, and failures. In EC 013, the senate selected four potential candidates for the seventh project and deliberated before the final selection. Turning against one another, the candidates Ly Li and Milky Eights died during the shady competition of deceit that followed. Later on, Elluka Chirclatia was murdered by her sister-in-law, Irina Clockworker, leaving her as sole candidate for the project. Having witnessed her murder, Irina's brother, Kiril, became distraught by the event. Murder and Catastrophe Around six months later, Levia whispered to Kiril in the guise of Elluka, convincing the man to take his beloved's corpse to the ark Sin in the temple and resurrect her with the device. Once he infiltrated the temple, Kiril used the Clockwork Secret Art to revive the defunct machine and placed Elluka's body inside; unwittingly, he also activated the Black Box Type L within Sin, which moved Levia and Behemo's souls into Elluka's body and caused them to incarnate as her. At the same time, the damaged Black Box went out of control from misuse and caused a massive explosion. Caught in the blast, Kiril was left unconscious and severely injured, while the dragon body for Levia-Behemo was released from the Sin. The mindless Levia-Behemo dragon then snatched Kiril from the debris into its mouth and flew out of the destroyed temple. From high in the sky, the dragon rampaged across the kingdom, decimating its landscape and annhilating its inhabitants; during its rampage, the dragon's destruction extended into neighboring countries. Following the destruction, the dragon's soulless mortal form collapsed and Levianta was left in ruins. Aftermath After the explosion, the entirety of the Magic Kingdom's advanced technology was lost and most of its inhabitants were either injured or killed. Levia and Behemo's new incarnation awoke and "Elluka", seemingly revived and granted newfound immortality and power, left her ruined nation. Around the same time, fragments of Levia and Behemo's dragon body descended into Held's Forest, fusing with Hänsel and Gretel's souls. Irina, who had been severely injured in the explosion, was approached by Seth Twiright, who transferred her soul into the stuffed red cat he carried before dying himself. Kiril Clockworker remained near the ruins for sometime, continuing his work. Hundreds of years later, an effort to reconstruct Levianta was made and the area was resettled as "Holy Levianta", becoming the center of the Levin Church. Civilian Perception In the immediate prelude to the disaster, the deaths of the first two candidates were credited as an accident and a suicide, although this was not universally believed. Since the great prophet's original prophecy, worry about the nation's increasing population of HERs led to a desperate attempt to eradicate them and try to curb the nation's potential destruction. The people of the neighboring countries claimed to have witnessed everything that occurred, spying the twin-headed dragon's figure in the sky. Labeled as a catastrophe, the Magic Kingdom and its destruction were well remembered centuries afterward, although belief in its advanced technology and magical society diminished as time progressed. The Levin Church held its own doctrines on the cause of Levianta's destruction. Among the persecuted faction dedicated to Meta Salmhofer, it was believed the catastrophe occurred due to the kingdom ignoring the teachings of the Twins of God. Speculation into the incident attached blame to the royal institute, claiming a magic accident occurred during one of the laboratory experiments that caused the explosion. Although largely a mystery to all those involved, the inhabitants of Evil's Theater began investigating the incident and learned more about the event through the dreams of Gammon Octo. Category:Events Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Levianta Category:LunariaAsmr